Episode 4532 (27th December 1998)
Plot Alec turns the heating off so that the Duckworths freeze. Rita feels that if Alec could turn on the Duckworths he could very well turn on her. Fred demands his rent from Greg but Greg tells him that he can't pay it. Tyrone finds bin bags full of clothes in the Rovers' back yard. One of them has Jack's camel coat in it. He takes it and sells it to Les for £5. Fred tells Greg to vacate the flat immediately and threatens him with a heavy from the abattoir. The Battersbys think the idea of Nick modelling is disgusting. Les thinks it's like being a flasher. Greg leaves his flat and dumps himself upon the Battersbys. Gail tells Roy that she wants to sell her share of the cafe. The Malletts win a load of baby equipment in a local competition for having the first baby born on Christmas Day. They feel they're the happiest people alive. Roy is pleased when Hayley tells him that she'll help him with the cafe venture. He thinks she means to work with him and feels let down when she explains she means give him moral support. Jack is horrified to see Les wearing his coat and assumes Alec has given it to him. Rita is upset when Alec has their connecting door boarded up. Steve tries to be friendly with Vicky but she remains hostile. Alec tells Natalie that he's had enough of the Rovers and would love to sell up. She tells him that she'd be interested in buying it. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Hayley Patterson - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Billy Mallett* - Lewis Ablett (Credited as "Lewis Ablatt") *Becky Mallett* - Megan Foster *These two characters were credited as "Mallett Twins" Guest cast ''None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, bedroom and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Maternity ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Alec mulls over his future, Natalie makes an amazing offer, but charity's wearing thin for the Duckworths. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,250,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes